Family Problems
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: The contining of Family Matters! The winx are still trying to find out why the trix want th Upowers in the first place more family and drama On Hold
1. Who said it?

**Family Problems**

**Well this is my second story of the Family Matters and I'm sorry that I left you that cliff hanger.  
Well in this story is going to be a lot different because the kids will have their 11****th**** birthday and the winx still haven't told anyone yet expect Ms. Fargonda and Saladin knows.  
Also the kids earn know powers along the way while Karen and the Trix are planning the ****army of decay again. The specialist is finally know that the winx are alive and here in Magix**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Who said it?**

**Previously on Family Matters and Family Problems**

**Brandon: where are your cousins?**

**Musa: out**

**Riven: I heard one of you said let get the cousins unwrap**

**The girl stared at Stella**

**Stella: it's not my felt they almost bellow our cover**

**The Specialist: what cover?**

**The winx stared at each other…**

Wait there's no cover said Bloom with a nervous smile

Stacey just said cover earlier said Brandon and Sky

NO I didn't said Stella lying

Yes you did Stacey said Riven

Hey don't disk my girl like that said Musa

Why said Riven acting all tough

This said Musa taking Riven's arm and bending it back

Dude she's strong said Nabu

Mommy said Alexis coming down the stairs

The winx and specialist didn't hear Alexis and kept on fighting

Some how the cousins got looses and down to 12 fighting people

HEY said Alexis

Dude what's going on here B said Charlie

Charlie said Bloom

Well said Josh

I don't need to answer to you *western accent * said Stella

Whoa did Stace … said Nick

And why are you guys here ask Jeff

We came to see you guys said Helia

No they didn't said Flora

HEY KID DOWN HERE said Alexis

Alexis said Musa

Well DUH Ari had a nightmare said Alexis

Then Bloom ran up stairs to check on Arianna

With Arianna

She won't stop crying mom said Avalon

Ari sweet heart, mommy here said Bloom hugging her daughter

Mommy I had the worse nightmare tonight said Arianna still crying

Bloom thought of a song to sing to Arianna

Then she started to sing

Never Grow Up

You're little hands wrapped around my finger

And, it's so quiet in the world tonight

You're little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming

So, I took you in

Turn on your favorite night light

To you, everything's funny

You got nothing to regret

I'd give all I had, honey

If you could stay like that

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

It can stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart

And no one will desert you

Just try to never grow up, and never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies

And, you're mortified

You're mom's dropping you off

At, fourteen there's just so much you can't do

And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But, don't make her drop you off around the block

Remember that she's getting older too

And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

It can stay this simple

And no one's ever burned you

Nothing's ever left you scarred

And even though you want to

Just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room

Memorize what it sounded like when your dad get's home

Remember the footsteps, remember the words said

And all you're little brothers favorite songs

I just realized everything I had is someday gonna be gone

So, here I am in my new apartment

In a big city, they just dropped me off

It's so much colder than I thought it would be

So, I tucked myself in and turned my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up

I wish I'd never grown up

Oh, I don't wanna grow up

Wish I'd never grown up

Could still be little

Oh, I don't wanna grow up

Wish I'd never grown up

It could still be simple

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

It can stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

And even you want to

Please, try to never grow up

Oh, whoa

Don't you ever grow up

Oh, whoa

Never grow up

Just never grow up

Mommy that was beautiful said Arianna hugging her mom

Your welcome baby girl said Bloom

Now can I get some sleep please said Avalon

Sure said Bloom leaving the room

Downstairs

What happen said Andy

Well nothing happen said Musa

We came to fighting and screaming said Josh

Awe Shucks *western accent* said Stella

Well I can always well mom and papa on you said Tecna pulling out her cell phone

You wouldn't said Nick

I would said Tecna

I'm désolé cousin (I'm sorry cousin) said Charlie

C'est ok cuz (That's ok cuz) said Bloom

Well night said Flora

Night said the boys

The next morning

We're out of milk again said Flora

Lori going to the store this time said Stella

Bloom can you come with me ask Lori

Sure Lori said Bloom

Hold on I'll make a shopping list said Flora

Ok said Lori and Bloom

After Lori and Bloom got the food shopping done they went back to the house

Hey where back said Bloom

Hey girls, got the stuff said Flora

And why did we need stuff that we don't eat Flo ask Bloom

Well in 2 days it Jeff birthday and I want to make it special for him said Flora

Like how ask Lori

Well I have to give him a speech in Spanish and the whole families are coming said Flora

And we have 2 days said Bloom

That's why I send Jeff and the others to a hotel in downtown Magix said Flora

Let get prepare said Bloom and Lori

Later that day

Whoa what happen here ask Musa looking at the kitchen floor and counters?

We had to plan Jeff's B-day said Lori

Kids go upstairs and got come down for awhile said Tecna

The kids nodded

Two days later

The house was a pretty and clean, and family started to come to wish Jeff a happy birthday and more his girlfriend Shannon came too.

When Jeff walked into those doors music started to play and Flora was in the front saying her speech to Jeff in Spanish: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Jeffery Jameson polen que es ahora 28. sólo queremos tener un gran cumpleaños desde el día en que naciste y te amo a mi primo y mi hermano mayor(Happy Birthday Jeffery Jameson Pollen who is now turning 28. we just want you to have a great birthday since the day you were born and I love you as my cousin and my big bro.)

Flora that was wonderful thanks said Jeff hugging Flora

It your birthday and I wanted to make it special said Flora

Not bad Flo said Shannon

Shannon go to your Bf said Flora

Flora said the winx and kids

Hey guys said Flora

Flora you're crying said Bloom

I know said Flora whipping her tears

Flora my child said Lillian

Mom you made it said Flora

Grandma said Violet

Karen is looking for the U-powers said Luna

We know that mom…said Stella

But for what said Bloom

What ever it's for we'll be ready I hope said Musa

* * *

Tell me what you think because I really want to finish this story **R&R please**


	2. Yikes

**Family Problems **

**Chapter 2**

**Yikes **

**Previously on Family Matters and Family Problems**

**Karen is looking for the U-powers said Luna**

**We know that mom…said Stella**

**But for what said Bloom**

**What ever it's for we'll be ready I hope said Musa**

* * *

Today was the day when the kids get to practice their normal powers instead of U-powers while Musa or Layla teaches the boys martial arts in the fields.

Bloom taught Arianna some easy fire moves with the hand and it sort-a got out of control

Stella taught Star how to sunbath without using a sun

Musa taught Alexis some cool but weird hand motion by using music notes

Flora taught Violet how to do reading with plants

Lori had taught Ana some awesome land forms by using dirt and mud

Tecna taught Digital how to small blast of energy from digital web

The cousins was out with their girlfriends

The parents went shopping

And later that day the winx decided to go to Alfea for ones in a life time

Cool this is Alfea said Calen

Calen don't touch anything said Tecna

Yes ma'am said Calen

Mason can you send me some picture on Chat Face ask Avalon

Sure Avalon said Mason

The winx and WK walk though several hallways and doors

I'm tired said Star

Me 2 said Stella

Daughter like mother said Musa

Ha-ha said Stella

Stace that was an expression said Bloom

No it wasn't said Stella

Well it is getting late and the boys should be coming home soon enough said Layla

At the house

Hi ya girls said Brandon

Where the hell did you come from ask Stella

The cousins let us in said Helia

Nice chit chat with you guys said Flora walking away into the kitchen

Now who is hungry ask Musa

All the kids yelled me

Wait girls, count the kids said Layla

I got 22 kids said Tecna

Charlie get your sicken butt in here said Bloom

Oh ya we're watching the specialist kids for today and tomorrow girl said Johnny

You're gonna be in a hospital in a little said Layla

Oh no said the cousins starting to run

Come here you idiots said the winx casing the cousin

Well we have to go see ya said Nabu

Bye daddy said Natalie

She's hot said Jaden

Excuse me said Violet

Vi do you have a crush ask Alexis

No, I do not said Violet answering Alexis question

The girls giggle for a little until…

Yo freaks where's our room said Diana

Excuse me said Arianna

Well answer us said Caitlyn

Never said Alexis

You guys don't know said Kayla

Know what ask Digital

When we're here, people obey us said Millie

You're a year younger than us said Star

Yah so said Caitlyn

Names first said Alexis

I'm Caitlyn said Caitlyn

I'm Diana said Diana

I'm Natalie said Natalie

I'm Kayla said Kayla

Millie the name said Millie

Raven the name said Raven

C'mon kids we're leaving said Bloom

Why ask Arianna

Parce que vos cousins sont en plus de difficulté qu'auparavant (because your cousins are in more trouble than earlier) said Bloom

Oh no said Arianna

The girls decided to go to their mom's penthouse

We're mad as hell right now mom said Bloom

Why Bloomy ask Mariam

It's the cousins they mess up our life said Stella

Stella it's not their felt it's the specialist felt sweetie said Luna

Well yah said Musa

Musa, why do you and the girls find out why they did and what happen said Maya

It not like that mom said Musa in a gloomy mood

Well girls we can have some cheer up time here suggested Flora

Well maybe said the winx

Where are the kids ask Lillian

In the garden playing tag or some thing answer Tecna

Just wondering said Lillian

Mummy said Violet

What is it sweetie ask Flora

Well the boys won't play fear said Violet

Which boys though ask Bloom?

Well Calen, Tyler, Ryder and Avalon said Violet

We'll handle them later said Musa

Now go play another game without them ok sweetie said Flora

Violet nodded and went outside

Well girls the rooms are done and ready so…said Tania

Thanks mum said Tecna

No prob Tec said Tania

**Later that day**

At the pool

The girls sang one song the calm them down from the stress

**Bloom **

I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well

Oh yes you know its true

You'd call me Cinderella

All you had to do was yell

And I'd be there for you

**Stella**

Here I am

So try to forgive me

I don't believe in fairy tales

Here we are with nothing but honesty

I've had enough

I'm not gonna stay

**All**

I'm sorry for running away like this

And I'm sorry I've already made my wish

Oh, But Cinderellas got to go

From time to time I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.

You'd tell me not today.

Come back, do that.

Wheres, Cinderella at...

Was all you had to say

**Flora**

Here I am, so try to forgive me

I don't believe in fairy tales

here we are with nothing but honesty

i've had..enough...i'm not gonna stay

**Lori**

I'm sorry for running away like this 'n i'm sorry

i've already made my wish. Ah, but cinderella's

got to go

**Tecna**

i'm sorry just tryin' to live my life

don't worry, you're gonna be alright

but cinderellas got to go.

**[spoken] Layla**

I used to say I want you, you cast me in your spell.

I did everything you wanted me to, but now i shall..

break free from all your lies. I won't be blind you see,

my love it can't be sacrificed, i won't return to thee.

**[sung] All**

I'm so sorry, i've already made up my mind

**[spoken]Bloom**

I won't return to thee

**[sung]All**

I'm sorry to say, i'm runnin' away now...

don't worry, you will be alright

**Stella**

i'm runnin' away, i've made up my mind now..

your gonna have to let me go

**Musa and Lori**

I'm sorry for runnin' away like this, and I'm

sorry I've already made my wish

Oh, but cinderella's got to go

I'm sorry, just tryin' to live my life, don't worry,

your going to be alright!

but cinderella's got to go.

Why do I feel so betrayed lately said Flora

Maybe it Helia said Bloom

No it isn't said Flora in a sad tone

Yo Flo it isn't our felt it's theirs said Musa

Those bitches Betas are so off my party plan said Layla

I'm telling you Sky gets back with the same person every time so what's keeping me said Bloom

What happen if they find out ask Flora and Lori

Well they have another thing coming said Bloom

Yah said the winx

So what are we doing tomorrow girls ask Lori

Well early morning training and time at the spa said Tecna

And what about the kids ask Lori

They're going to spend their day at the mall or park with our moms said Bloom

So a whole day without family said Musa

Night girls said Flora getting out the pool

The next day

The girls did the same things to the kids training

Stella we're here to pick up the kids said Luna

Thanks mom and see ya tonight said Stella

After the WK and mothers went the winx went straight to the spa

At Spa

This is the life said Bloom

This is never gonna happen again said Flora

Remember Flo this is for us to get the stress off us said Stella

Well we have the rest of the day to relax girls said Musa going to hot tub

Got that right said Bloom

With Karen

Karen had already got the 10 people she needed and the only thing that's left is the Ultimate Powers.

Lulu, Nancy, Jackie, Aqua, Diamond, Selena, Melissa, Kathleen, Leslie, and Carmen: these girls are now working for Karen and the Trix

Well we have the powers now we need the U-powers now said Icy

Well people haven't seen or heard of the powers yet said Darcy

If we can send one person to the Octus we can know by spying on the Elders said Icy

Good idea Ice said Stormy

Now let put the plan into work

With the Winx

Wow we spend a whole day relax said Musa and Layla

We no said the winx

I miss my little kiddos said Bloom

Well they should be home soon Bloom said Flora

Thanks said Bloom

Now let get dinner on the table so they could eat said Tecna

This is one of the days I can't forget said Stella

Stel, every spa day you got you never forget said Bloom getting out the bowls

Not cool B said Stella

She means it said Musa

You do said Stella acting confused

Don't play dumb with me Stel said Musa

The girls laugh

1 hour before dinner was done the girls got no Chat Face real quick

_**Bloom's POV**_

_Bloom logged in to her account and check her pages and messages _

_Then she found one that was posted a couple of days a go_

_To:LoomHottie18  
from: Skylight15_

_Hey me and my friends keep seeing you and your friends in the same chat room chatting each other and I just want to say is that we're sorry if we mess up ur conversation._

_Bloom didn't write back _

_She just exit out that letter and went on to the others _

_End of POV_

When the kids got home with the mothers they went straight to the dinner table and ate like little pigs

Bloom video tape the whole thing on her phone and spend it to the girls

Thanks Bloom said Flora

Late that night

Mom said Avalon almost waking the others up

Bloom came running in and went straight to Arianna

Ari sweetie wake up said Bloom

Mummy I had the worse nightmare said Arianna who started crying

Mummy here's, mummy here's said Bloom comforting her daughter

Dude why is she having nightmares every night ask Avalon being stress

I don't know Av said Bloom

Well do something said Avalon

Like what Av said Bloom

Like found out why she's having them said Avalon

Well they do happen at lease past midnight said Bloom

Mummy don't go said Arianna

Ok sweetie answered Bloom

The next morning

Girls we have a problem said Tecna

Which is ask Flora

Well Ms. F wants to see us today said Tecna

Well I can't said Bloom

Why Bloom ask Flora

Well Arianna been having nightmares around the same times said Bloom

We'll help you on one condition said the winx

Like what ask Bloom

You come with us to see Ms. F said Tecna

Deal said Bloom

* * *

**Do you guys have any suggestion on why Arianna been having nightmares lately please I need reviewer on this story.**


	3. Truth is Out

**Family Problems**

**Chapter 3 - Truth is out**

**Previously on Family Problems**

**Well Ms. F wants to see us today said Tecna**

**Well I can't said Bloom**

**Why Bloom ask Flora**

**Well Arianna been having nightmares around the same times said Bloom**

**We'll help you on one condition said the winx**

**Like what ask Bloom**

**You come with us to see Ms. F said Tecna**

**Deal said Bloom**

* * *

The girls went to Alfea and a lot of rumors have been going on lately since their last visit with the kids.

In Ms. F Office

Thank you Saladin for telling us said Helia

I can't believe the winx are alive said Brandon

I can said Timmy

Boys the are in Magix today said Saladin

Then Ms. Fargonda saw 7 blank faces that had tears

Boys I think you should go said Saladin

Ok said the boys

After the specialist left the winx came in

Ms. F we trusted you said Flora

I don't want them to know about us or their kids said Bloom

Girls calm down said Ms. F

CALM DOWN really said Musa

Musa please calm down said Ms. F

This was a the biggest mistake ever in our life said Musa crying

Musa this isn't about your life any more it about the kids now said Ms. F

The kids, the kids said Musa

Let go girls said Flora putting her hands on Musa shoulder

The girls left and went to the park

Musa it going to be all right said Bloom

Then Musa started to sing

Verse 1:

**Musa**

I don't want to break your heart

But you just keep on pushing me

I want to walk away

But you have ways of stopping me

I don't know what to say

Its just that I really want to leave

Cause your holding me back, holding me back from the life of luxury

**Chorus: All **

So let me go my own way

Opposite from you

I don't care what you have to say

My hearts not in the mood

Though I really love you

You just keep hurting me

You say tell you what to do to make me happy

The only way is for you to let me leave

Verse 2:

**Bloom**

When ever we go out

I'm just a friend to you

But when we at home

You want to call me your boo

An I hate the fact

That when she comes around you make me go away

Its like you can't make up your mind

This is all I have to say

Chorus All

Bridge:

You say I can count on you

But you just playing games

An I just let it slide

When call her name

You don't get it

I'm trying so hard not to walk away

But see now I'm tired of your two faces

So I'm just going to go my own way

Chorus:

So let me go my own way ( My own way)

Opposite from you ( From you, from you, from you)

I don't care what you have to say

My hearts not in the mood ( Not in the mood)

Though I really love you

You just keep hurting me ( You just keep hurting me)

You say tell you what to do to make me happy

The only way is for you to let me leave ( Let me leave)

**Stella, Flora, Tecna, Layla, Lori**

So let me go my own way

Opposite from you

I don't care what you have to say

My hearts not in the mood

Though I really love you

You just keep hurting me

You say tell you what to do to make me happy

The only way is for you to let me leave

Let me leave, an go my own way

Let me leave, an go my own way

Let me leave, an go my own way

Let me leave, an go my own way

Musa you do felt like that right now said Flora

I'll see you guy later said Musa getting up from her sit

The girl wave bye to Musa and walk to the mall

With Musa

Why I'm I so stupid, thinking that Riven was the RIGHT guy for me and now I'm speechless I can't even talk to the damn guy, if he ever founds out that's he's a father of twins he's going to hate me, why does life be so damn wrong said Musa about to throw her phone at the wall

Musa sweetie is that you said Maya

Oh hi mum said Musa

If you hate your life you'll get over it quickly said Maya

HOW said Musa sitting on her bed

Well you can start by changing your appearance said Maya

What type ask Musa

Like your looks and body said Maya

Now you're just sounding like Stella said Musa

I no, now c'mon said Maya

Where ask Musa

To the spa said Maya

At the spa

Girls we got a make-up crises said Maya

Really said Kirsten

Its Musa said Maya

Hair, skin, and face said Luna

What about nails ask Tania

That too said Luna

It took the winx mom's to make Musa different in a girlish kinda way

Musa hair was curled and straight, her eyes gleamed throw a shine, her skin wasn't pale any more it was lighter, her lips had red lip gloss and light pink eye shadow, she wear a blue and red dress with straps and red heels

I love it said Musa looking at her self in the mirrors

I know said Maya hugging her daughter

Whoa! What happen to my mom ask Ryder?

Dude she's hot said Mason

Mason that's my mom you're looking at said Alexis

Sorry aunt Musa said Mason

Where's the other ask Musa?

Then the winx came in and the bags that was in their hands dropped

Whoa Muse you… said Layla

You what ask Musa?

Change your looks said Layla

It was our mums help said Musa

Mom said Stella

Guys will be coming after you Muse said Flora

Earth to mom can you hear me said Star

Star you got that from a movie didn't you said Ana

Maybe said Star

Guys turn on the TV said Tyler

Why said the winx

* * *

**One review that just low please review and tell me what you think will happen next **

**LOL, **

_Layla _


	4. This can't be right

**Family Problems**

**Chapter 4**

**This can't be right**

**Previously on Family Problems**

**Earth to mom can you hear me said Star**

**Star you got that from a movie didn't you said Ana**

**Maybe said Star**

**Guys turn on the TV said Tyler**

**Why said the winx**

* * *

Flora walked to the T.V. and turns it on

What channel Ty asked Flora who grab the remote

Magix News answered Tyler to Flora's question

Oh my said Bloom

What said Stella who was drying her hair?

The Specialists spilled to the reporters said Layla

Those back stabbers said Flora

Well we need to go and this for our self said Bloom

Can we go too ask Arianna?

Ari no you guys can't said Flora as she grab her coat

At Magix

I'm Sara Newton with King Sky and he's friends said Sara

Well Ms. Fargonda and Saladin told us that they are here in Magix said Helia

Well there you have it forks that the winx are a live said Sara

The Specialist walk a way from Sara to a near by bench

With the Winx

Now the whole town of Magix knows thanks to the specialist said Bloom

Well we can shake it off by a song I think said Layla and Tecna

Maybe said Musa

Well you sang a song earlier and now you're a changed girl said Tecna

Let's do it said the winx and Lori

**Bloom:** so few hearts can hear my thoughts

convincing god it's what i want

will it be enough?

going through it, seems to be,

a tragedy of vicious screams

that circle me, are these memories?

**Stella:** folded like paper airplanes,

in a hurricane

the way i think don't ever think

to be the same

i'm just a temporary lifeform.

the grave regret, i can't forget

the gaping debt of hate and guiltiness

**Musa:** am i just depraved and spent

my bodies rent

my mind too beat to admit

i just can't spill the rest,

folding like paper airplanes

in a hurricane

stretching my lid to keep a grip on this

**All:** i'm living in lonliness

wasting my breath to miss my

chance at this

in finding happiness

and i found someone

**Tecna and Layla:** who's got the strength to

break the spells

unwinding in my cells

in my shell, devoid of light

the swell of hellish voices

might take me out tonight

**Lori:** if i should dissipate into that flight

please don't mind if i abide my time

i'm open wide

gliding like paper airplanes...

What song was that B ask Stella

Stace it was set my head on fire answered Bloom

Oh said Stella

Wow Stace said Musa

Ok we'll take you to the spa for 10 bucks said Layla

Fine here said Stella giving them all 10 bucks

Love ya Stace said Musa and Layla

See ya in 2 hours said Stella walking to the Sunny Hills Spa

Now who is next said Layla

Well I got to get something for Arianna to help her sleep tonight said Bloom

With the Kids

Arianna c'mon said Star

Star where are we going ask Arianna

Well the others and I decided to give you a party said Star

It not even my birthday said Arianna

I had a theory that you'll like it said Star

A theory said Arianna

Ya said Star

When in the world did you took theories or do them said Arianna

IDK girl said Star

In a dark room

Party Time said the WK girls

Whoa Star said Arianna

This party is for the girls who have annoying brothers said Violet

This is gonna be good said Arianna starting to dance

With the WK boys

Dude have you seen my mom ask Jaden

For what and no answered Ryder

Nothing said Jaden

What ever dude said Avalon

I heard that the girls thrown a party in Ana's room said Tyler

Why didn't they invited us ask Calen

IDK dude said Avalon

Lets go see the party said Ryder walking out the room

With the Winx

The winx decided to go to Frankie's Ices for ice cream and to calm them down

Bloom had her favorite extra strawberry blurry, Stella had her favorite Nutmeg blurry, Musa had Rocky Road, Tecna had Oreo blurry, Layla had chocolate mint blurry, Flora had her green tea, and Lori had strawberry with real strawberry pieces smoothes

Well girls I guess that we to need tell them now said Bloom

No couple more days of freedom said Stella

Well Star's birthday is coming soon though said Lori

Then Ana and Mason's birthday said Musa

Girls the kids throw to many parties when no ones is home said Layla

And how could they make a big mess by the 12 of them said Flora

IDK Eli said Bloom

Well I don't want to come home to a mess again said Lori and Flora

With the Parents

It's weird how the reacted to their cousins said Luna

Maybe because they told on them said Tania

We know that said Maya

Hi ya said Sky

Sky, never do that again said Mariam

Sorry and we wanted to tell you that the winx are alive said Brandon and Sky

That's wonderful news boy said Kirsten

Thank you said Helia

Do you guys got women to attend to said Lillian

Well the kids are with the cousins and the moms are with some friends said Nabu

Tania we need to go said Kirsten

Well nice talking to you boys said Lillian

Later that day

The parents went to the spa then they saw the winx come in too

Girls were over here said Kirsten

Hey mom said Layla

What happen now ask Mariam?

Well the whole town of Magix knows said Bloom answering her mother's question

That ain't good said Luna getting her feet done

We just hope that they don't get too far into this mystery said Stella and Lori

Well you girls do have the talent and the owner wants you guys to sing real quick said Maya

Mother said Musa

No buts now go said Maya

This song is called Shake it off said Bloom

**(A/N: and the chores is Stella, Lori, and Tecna)**

[Chorus]

I gotta shake it off

Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake it off

Just like the Calgon commercial life

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

I gotta shake it off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give

Bloom: Boy I gotta shake it off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means I gotta

shake it off

Musa: By the time you get this message

It's gonna be too late

So don't bother paging me

'Cause I'll be on my way

See, I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes

Just ask your momma she knows

Tecna: You're gonna miss me baby

Hate to say I told you so

Well at first I didn't know

But now it's clear to me

Flora: You would cheat with all your freaks

And lie compulsively

So I packed up my Louis Vuitton

Jumped in your ride and took off

You'll never ever find a girl

Who loves you more than me

[Chorus]

I gotta shake it off

Cause the loving ain't the same

All: And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake it off

Just like the Calgon commercial life

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

Bloom: I gotta shake it off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give

Musa: Boy I gotta shake it off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means I gotta

shake it off

[Bridge]

I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Off...

Stella: I found out about a gang

Of your dirty little deeds

With this one and that one

By the pool, on the beach, in the streets

Heard y'all was

Hold up my phone's breakin' up

Flora and Bloom: I'ma hang up and call the machine right back

I gotta get this off of my mind

You wasn't worth my time

So I'm leaving you behind

Cause I need a real love in my life

Save this recording because

Lori: I'm never coming back home

Baby I'm gone

Don't cha know

[Chorus]

I gotta shake it off

Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake it off

Just like the Calgon commercial life

I really gotta get up outta here

Bloom and Musa: And go somewhere

I gotta shake it off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciated all the love I give

Boy I gotta shake it off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means I gotta

shake it off

The people in the Spa went crazy and said sing more

This next song is called Cinderella said Bloom

**(A/N: chores is Bloom, Stella, and Flora)**

[Bloom:]

When I was just a little girl,

My mama used to tuck me into bed,

And she'd read me a story.

[Stella:]

It always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the glory.

[Musa:]

I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be,

[Lori:]

Then one day I realized

The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

[ALL:]

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On my own I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna be

No, no, no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

[Flora:]

Someday I'm gonna find someone

Who wants somebody's soul heart and mind

Whos not afraid to show that he loves me

[Tecna:]

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am

Don't need nobody taking care of me

[Layla:]

(I will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

[Musa:]

When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)

I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On my own I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna be

No, no, no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

[ALL:]

I can slay my own dragons. ( MY own dragons)

I can dream my own dreams (my own dreams)

My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me

So I'm gonna set me free

[CHORUS:]

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On my own I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On my own I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend

On, no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On my own I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend

On, no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

The winx got off the stage and went to their mothers and relax a little

With the WK girls

Well girls let get clean off said Ana

And why ask Alexis

Because we're going to the spa to meet mom and grandma said Ana

The girls went upstairs after they cleaned up the mess

Arianna wears: blue shorts, pink and blue tank top with some blue gym-shoes

Star wears: black shorts with white blouse with black mini heels and a white headband

Alexis wears: blue and green tank top dress with aqua color pants and her hair in a ponytail

Violet wears: pink and light orange shirt with a pink off the shoulder shirt and orange and pink flats

Digital wears: purple and green t-shirt with matching shorts and shoes

Ana wears: lavender tube dress with a matching thick jacket and heels

The boys was already dress and to go

When the kids got to the spa it started to snow and storm and it was very dark to see then 3 voices came out of no where…

* * *

Thanks Irenexdavid for your review and please tell if you like it or hate it and yes I got Sush123 permission and I do take anonymous reviewers too

Love ya,

_Layla _


End file.
